<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonesome Love by marsistired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845453">Lonesome Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsistired/pseuds/marsistired'>marsistired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fingering, Fuckbuddies, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom pieck, it doesnt get better, lawyer yelena, librarian pieck, pieck gets too attached, top yelena, yelena's kind of an ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsistired/pseuds/marsistired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieck's used to Yelena leaving her every night. She knows that you're not supposed to get attached to things like this. She knows better, but sometimes it's too easy to get caught up in pleasure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Yelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonesome Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moonlight made her shirt a ghastly shade of white as she situated herself into the chair on her balcony. There was a slight sheen of sweat glazing her skin that chilled her as a breeze touched her. Pieck took a draw from her cigarette, inhaling and letting the smoke burn at her lungs before exhaling. </p><p>This was almost a routine to her now. Pieck would get a text from Yelena saying that she’d be coming over soon. The two would have sex and Yelena would leave. She’d leave the bed, slip on her underwear and a sweater and watch the blonde leave from her balcony. </p><p>Memories were still engraving themselves into her mind. Yelena’s tongue like velvet on her inner thighs. Teeth nipping at her neck and hot breaths into her ear, sending chills down her spine. She couldn’t see them, but she knew that her body was covered in marks. Little ways of Yelena saying “Mine.”</p><p>She was losing herself in the memory of the affair, making her mind warm and cloudy, only to be interrupted by the sound of a car’s engine as it moved down the street. The raven haired girl looked up and saw the gray car stopped at the intersection. The blinker was illuminated, signaling a left, and once the light turned green, the car peeled off, revving its engine as it returned home. </p><p>The car’s clouds of exhaust faded as the rumble of the engine left the air. Pieck sighed, crushed her cigarette into the ashtray, and walked back inside. She closed the sliding door behind her and stopped at the mirror hanging on the wall beside her bed. Hickies were darkening on her skin. Snaking up her neck, across her collarbones, and between her breasts. There would probably be more on her inner thighs, growing darker as the time passed. </p><p>She closed her eyes as she brought a hand to her neck, tracing the outline of one of the marks with a lithe finger, immersing herself in the memory of Yelena’s teeth closing around the skin of her neck. Remembering the pain blossoming in her mind, slowly being overtaken by a breathy, desperate moan. Feeling a smile form on the girl's lips pressed against her neck, whispering a soft, “You like that, don’t you,” as she blew air onto the moist skin. The thought made Pieck’s mind flood with a want, a need for Yelena’s touch again.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, a pink blush was spread across her cheeks as a warmth began to radiate throughout her body. She brought her hands up to her hair, tangling her fingers into her thick black hair, and stretched. The sweater draped over her shoulders shifted with the movement, exposing more of her skin to the cool air of her apartment. Her eyes moved to the alarm clock on her bedside table. In red block letters, the time read 2:47am. Too late for her to still be up and awake. </p><p>The sheets on her bed were rumpled and messy from the activities that had just unfolded on them. The sweater was dropped to the floor as she pulled the sheets to the side and laid down. Pulling the sheets back over her, her mind was still racing too fast for her to be able to rest. The memories were still processing in her mind; her fists gripping the sheets as her back arched off the bed. Getting pinned, Yelena looming over her as she pumped her fingers in and out of her core. </p><p>Pieck closed her eyes, slowly moving a hand down to her aching core. Her fingers toyed with the band of her underwear, teasing herself. The memory of the feeling of the blonde’s calloused fingers circling her clit fueled her own movements. She slipped her fingers into her underwear, the sudden cold of them made her let out a gasp. Gentle movements made her ache with a want that she needed to fulfill. Her fingers glided through the wet of her folds, finding her clit and making slow and needy circles around the bud. </p><p>Breaths were coming out heavy and fast, a sharp one slipping from her lips as her free hand moved to her breasts, taking one of the nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She gasped as her fingers tightened around the sensitive numb, making her hips buck up. Breaths turned into moans, drawn out and dripping with need, as she grinded into her own hand. She was close, the tightening in her stomach was almost unbearable. </p><p>The fingers circling her clit sped up and her hand left her breasts, taking the sheets in her fist as she drew closer to her climax. Her breathing was erratic, coming out hard and fast coupled with her moans. Silence filled the air as she came. Her back arched up off the bed slightly and her grip on the sheets tightened. Her fingers lazily circled her clit, drawing out her orgasm and coaxed a long, drawn out moan from her lips. Eyes were twisted shut as the name fell out from her mouth, absolutely dripping in lust and want, “Yelena.”</p><p> </p><p>When Pieck woke up, she sat upright in bed and flitted her eyes around the room. Sunlight was streaming through the glass sliding door, making her wince at the harshness of it. Mentally, she chastised herself for forgetting to close the blinds before she went to bed. A red blush flashed onto her cheeks as she remembered the night's activities. Embarrassment flooded her minds as she recounted everything, but she told herself that everyone must have been asleep by that time, no one would have seen. Although, she would have liked it if Yelena had watched. </p><p>The girl stretched and looked to her clock. It was nearly 11, she was lucky that it was the weekend. Pieck got herself out of bed and fixed the sheets. Precisely tucking them underneath the mattress and placing her pillows in the most presentable way she could. The room was smaller than it looked, an illusion created by her lightly colored decorations. She walked around the room, picking up anything that was knocked onto the floor by the night's activities. Her pants were nowhere to be found though. She checked behind the door and everywhere she could think of before dropping onto all fours. The jeans were there, a pair of dark blue ripped denim, and she pulled them out from under the bed.</p><p>Sweatpants and t-shirt in hand, Pieck went into her bathroom. The water of the shower was running as she pulled her shirt off. Steam started to fill the room as she examined her body in the large mirror. The hickies she had looked at last night were a deeper shade of purple. They littered her body and she looked at them in a state of amazement. There was one on the middle of her neck and she sighed as she realized that it wouldn’t be easy to cover with makeup. But part of her liked it, the idea of other people knowing that she was someone’s. </p><p>She stepped into the shower and stood under the hot water. Muscles relaxed and a sigh left her lips as the stream of water eased her tired body. After her hair was thoroughly wet, she massaged in her shampoo, a lemon smelling one that she claimed worked wonders for her hair. She rinsed the suds out of her hair and turned the water off as she finger combed conditioner through her black hair. </p><p>As it set in she soaped her body, the cold nipping at her wet body. The relationship she had with Yelena was a weird one. The blonde was a lot taller than her, an almost laughable height difference, and a lawyer fresh out of school. Sometimes she felt as if she was just a toy to the blonde. At best they were fuckbuddies. Nothing more and nothing less. Pieck didn’t know much about the girl’s life. Just her job, favorite color, and the color and brand of her car.</p><p>Yelena wasn’t big on pillow talk. She’d usually leave after they had sex. Pieck would watch the blonde pull her clothes back on, leave the room, and return with a glass of water for her before leaving. They never really said goodbye. She didn’t know if it was because one of them was scared of getting attached or something else. In a way she felt akin to a piece of jewelry. Something for the blonde to take off and put on whenever she pleased. Pieck was wise enough to know that it was messed up, but she’d rather have Yelena in this way than not have her at all. </p><p> </p><p>The buzz of her phone went completely unnoticed. Pieck sat on her couch, her hair in a half bun and in her sweats, intently watching a documentary. In her hands she had a bowl of pasta, a simple combination of bowtie and red sauce. It was something about animals, the cycles of life that took place in the arctic, and the baby polar bears on the screen had her full attention. She watched with a smile on her face as she watched the cubs slide down snowy slopes. </p><p>When she did check her phone, nearly ten minutes had passed. She mumbled a quiet, “Oh shit,” as she read the text from Yelena. It was roughly around 11pm, the usual time for texts like these, and the blonde was usually prompt. It only took her 15 or 20 minutes to get to Pieck’s place. </p><p>She was frazzled as she rushed to the kitchen to frantically wash her dishes. Practically running now, she moved the bedroom, sifting through her drawers for a matching set of underwear and bra. The one she found was a dark olive green; not her favorite, but it would serve it’s purpose for the night. She slipped on a pair of jeans in place of her sweatpants and moved to her mirror. Eyes glanced to the clock and cursed under her breath as she saw how much time she had left. She’d prefer to put her hair down, but Yelena would have to deal with it being up. </p><p>Pieck sat on her couch waiting. The documentary was still rolling on the tv, but now it was long forgotten. She didn’t make an effort to cover the visible hickies on her neck, she knew that Yelena would take the time to admire her handy work. Part of her was already turned on just from the thought of the blonde coming to her apartment. She knew what events would unfold once she arrived and her imagination made her anxious for the other girl’s arrival. </p><p> </p><p>The buzz of the apartment’s doorbell made her jump. Pieck rushed to the door, getting on her tiptoes to look through the peephole. There stood Yelena wearing her usual attire. She stood tall wearing tan colored slacks, black sweater, and gold jewelry acting as accents. The blonde was looking down at her shoes as she adjusted the cuffs of her sweater. </p><p>Pieck opened the window and smiled at Yelena. The taller girl offered one in response and stepped into the apartment. This part was always kind of awkward; they both knew that Yelena was here for sex, not the pleasantries that Pieck wanted to offer her. She stood by her couch as she watched Yelena take her shoes off and neatly put them beside the other pairs at the door.</p><p>The tall woman walked to the couch, sitting where Pieck sat before she came, and motioned for the dark haired girl to follow. Pieck sat, taking the time to let her hair down and slightly muse it. She sat beside the blonde, making a light laugh come from the girl’s lips, “Someone’s shy?” Pieck blushed and moved closer to her. Their shoulders were nearly touching as they sat beside each other, making her painfully aware of how close they were. Yelena turned to her, a smile on her face, “I have a better idea. Come up here.” </p><p>The other girl patted her lap, motioning for Pieck to sit. She moved and reluctantly sat on the girl’s lap. Yelena laughed to herself, “Facing me.” The smaller girl blushed as she resituated herself, straddling the blonde’s lap with her legs on either side of Yelena’s. The proximity was almost driving Pieck insane. She could feel the other girls warmth and it was making all of the thoughts in her mind seem fuzzy. </p><p>The two stayed still and silent for a moment, taking in the details of each other's faces. Yelena reached a hand up and brushed Pieck’s hair from her face, tucking the loose strands behind the girl’s ear. She spoke in a hushed tone, “I’ve been thinking about you,” Pieck’s cheeks burned as the girl’s hand moved to trace her jaw, “Someone as gorgeous as you makes it hard to focus on work.”</p><p>Pieck swallowed hard at the blonde’s words. “I can’t stop thinking about last night. All the faces you made for me, all the ways you said my name. Tell me, Pieck, do you know how good it feels to have someone that desperate for you?”</p><p>The answer was nonverbal, a yes in the form of their lips connecting. Yelena’s lips were soft and supple, vaguely tasting of mint. The blonde’s hand cupped Pieck’s jaw as Pieck’s found their way into the girl's hair. The room was silent, save the lewd sound of their lips meeting. The pair grew more and more desperate as they continued, trying to find ways to move deeper into each other. </p><p>Yelena’s free hand found the small of Pieck’s back, pulling her closer. The smaller girl felt the hot, wet swipe of Yelena’s tongue on her lip asking for entrance. She eagerly agreed allowing for the kiss to deepen. Her hands gripped short blonde hair as a groan escaped her lips. There was a heat in her stomach seeming to ignite her senses and put her on high. The two disconnected with a wet sound, leaving them mere centimeters away. Pieck could feel the blush burning in her cheeks as her breaths came out deep and heavy. The other girl seemed amused, a smirk on her face she uttered a single word, “Bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Pieck liked seeing Yelena loom over her. Her bra, pants, and shirt were on the floor discarded and forgotten, along with Yelena’s, as the blonde’s hands began their work. Lips were hot and wet on her neck, licking and biting at the exposed skin as a hand massaged her breasts. Her breaths were heavy and erratic, sharp when Yelena took her nipple between her fingers gently tweaking them. </p><p>Something she enjoyed was the way that she felt almost worshipped. The care that Yelena took into pleasuring her felt akin to something religious. Her lips were moving farther south, pressing small kisses to the valley between Pieck’s breasts. The hands in Yelena’s hair tightened as she felt a wet kiss get pressed onto her nipple. She took the bud in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive skin. Gasps escaped Pieck’s lips and Yelena looked up at her with innocent doe eyes, acting as if their actions weren’t causing the raven haired girl’s mind to become clouded with lust. </p><p>Yelena’s mouth moved back to Pieck’s, letting the cold air of the apartment cool and chill the sensitive skin of the girl’s nipple. Their kisses were wet and desperate, eliciting moans as Yelena’s hand moved to the waistband of the other girl’s underwear. The sensation gave Pieck goosebumps, seeming to set her skin ablaze from the simple touch. She was desperate, moaning into Yelena’s mouth, making the blonde smile into the kiss. </p><p>Their lips parted and Pieck managed a breathy, “Please.” With that Yelena slipped her hand into Pieck’s underwear, running her fingers through Pieck’s wet folds. The girl was practically dripping, making her smirk as she watched her wither under her touch. Her thumb made lazy circles around Pieck’s clit, making her buck into Yelena’s hand and a long drawn out moan to fall from her lips. </p><p>She slid her middle finger into the smaller girl’s core. She looked up at Pieck, her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was open in a silent “Oh.” She slipped a second digit into Pieck and looked back up at her, “Is this okay?”</p><p>Pieck eagerly nodded letting out a breathy, “Yes.” Yelena started to pump her fingers in and out, using her thumb to make small circles around the girl’s clit. Soft whimpers and moans were falling from above Yelena. Something about the faces Pieck made brought something out from within Yelena. She always wanted to keep things easy and slow with her. She loved a good rough fuck, but she’d rather watch the faces Pieck makes and listen to all of her little noises. </p><p>“Yelena… faster please,” the words were desperate and dripping with need. The blonde obliged, moving her fingers faster and making tighter circles. A loud moan came from Pieck, encouraging Yelena to keep going. The raven haired girl’s hands were tightly gripping the bed sheets, her back arching off of the bed slightly. </p><p>The blonde’s free hand reached up to Pieck’s breasts, massaging them and tweaking the eager nipples. Pieck gasped and let out a moan of Yelena’s name. She sped up her thumb on Pieck’s clit, suspecting that the girl was getting close. </p><p>She felt Pieck clench around her fingers as her breaths became more and more erratic. A loud moan of Yelena’s name came from her lips as her hips lifted off the bed. Yelena slowed her pace, a pleased smile on her face, as she helped Pieck ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers and watched Pieck catch her breath. The girl under her slowly opened her eyes, a lazy smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>This time was different. Yelena stayed. Pieck was still nude, but she had given an overly large t-shirt to the blonde lying next to her. There was a peaceful kind of silence in the room mixed with an air of comfort. Pieck turned on her side and looked at Yelena. The taller girl turned her head to look at her, a smile on her face, “What is it?”</p><p>There was a lot about it. She couldn’t tell if it was just the post sex haze romanticizing her thoughts, but she wanted to stay like this. Forever was a long time, but with Yelena it didn’t seem too scary. She got bold with her words, surprising even herself, “Why don’t you stay tonight? I have some clothes you can sleep in. I mean, I’ll even make breakfast tomorrow."</p><p>The smile faded from Yelena’s lips and the little bubble of peace the two had created, popped. The response almost sounded like a question, “I don’t think that I can.” This was one of Pieck’s frequent doubts. The sneaking suspicion that this was just sex, nothing more and nothing less. It was an uncomfortable thing to think about. She loved the sex, god she loved the sex, but part of her always wanted Yelena to stay. It never seemed plausible in her mind, but it seemed like something that was understandable to want. </p><p>Pieck moved back on her back and sighed as she looked at the ceiling. She smiled to herself, despite the growing lump in her throat. It almost came out with a laugh, “You know, I always kind of expected it to end up like this. I mean what kind of grade A lawyer wants some bum working at the local library. You’re too interesting for me. It’s funny almost,” her voice was starting to break as tears formed in her eyes. The tears finally spilled with a laugh, “It’s funny because it’s so cliche. I mean what kind of dumbass falls for her fuckbuddy?”</p><p>The blonde sat up in the bed, listening to the choking laughs, “No, no Pieck it’s not like that. I care about you I really do I-”</p><p>Pieck’s voice came out harder than she intended, “You what? You what, Yelena? You’re going to tell me you feel the same? Late night texts telling me you’re on your way doesn’t seem like a love story. Maybe our definitions are different or something. I don’t know, maybe law school teaches you something different.”</p><p>The bedroom was quiet, only broken by the occasional sniffle coming from Pieck’s side of the bed. Yelena watched the smaller girl cry. She’s never seen Pieck so vulnerable. Through all of the nights that she had frequented at the girl’s apartment, she’s never seen her like this. The funny thing was that she barely felt anything. Of course she felt bad for always leaving, but she had no desire to stay with Pieck. She moved off the bed, collected the clothes she had changed out of, “I’ll see myself out. I’ll leave your shirt on the bed. Goodnight Pieck.”</p><p>She stayed staring at the ceiling, hearing Yelena shift as she changed. She heard the footsteps leaving her room and the lock clicking on as the blonde left her apartment. She sat up when she was certain Yelena wouldn’t be coming back. The t-shirt was folded neatly and placed on Pieck’s bed. She picked it up and slipped it on. </p><p>A pack of cigarettes in hand, she slid open the door to the balcony and went out to sit in the cold night. Her lighter was on a small table and she lit her cigarette. Inhaling, the smoke was harsh and rough in her lungs. She closed her eyes as she let the nicotine enter her mind. It eased her and made it feel as if her hurt was left in a different room. She opened her eyes when she heard the familiar rumble of Yelena’s car.</p><p>It moved smoothly, stopping at the intersection’s red light. The light clicked green and she watched the driver hesitate. It was only for a moment, but it felt as if someone had driven a stake in her chest. The green light bathed the road in its color and time seemed to pass slower than normal. But, the car moved. Yelena turned to go to her home. Leaving Pieck on the balcony like she always did. But this time there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill as each moment passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back with more angst. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>